New Gravity Monster Combinations
Gravity + Time = Heterogeneous Mixture Damage type: Weak Armor type: Flesh Skills * Agility Strike * Lure * Invis Detection * Unique Mimic * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Time Warp - 13% chance to stun an enemy for .25s and add 90 dmg * Summon Bone Dragon Bone dragon stats * 1900 hp, 125 armor, 59-67 dmg average speed, dmg block 15% -25 dmg, basic evade 15%, basic bash +10 dmg for .5s, basic critical 20% 2x. * Seems to last a long time. Notes: Interesting character to say the least, unsure of how to use. Gravity + Water = Tide Elemental Damage type: Physical Armor type: Impervious Skills * Agility Strike * Lure * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Tsunami - Deals 1500 physical damage in a huge area (KILLS YOU ON CAST: BEWARE) * Tidal Wave - Creates a giant tidal wave dealing 305 dmg to everything in the way * Whirl - Blow lots of wind at an enemy throwing them off balance causing them to miss 33% of their attacks Notes: Highly str based hero Gravity + Unholy = Hell Bound Soul Damage type: Physical Armor type: Massive Skills * Agility Strike * Lure * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Death Bolt - Shoots a death bolt healing an undead monster for 300 or dealing half dmg to a living monster * Demonic Portal - This demonic portal is a short cut through the fabric of reality. Allows instant travel with a range of 6666, 6 sec casting time 6 sec cool down. (short range, double mana, channel spell version of soul fly.) Notes: Highly int based hero. Gravity + Ghost = Implosion Phantasm Damage type: Psychic Armor: Gas Skills * Agility Strike * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Amplify Magic - Amplified the affects of magic on a monster for the next 4s (makes them ethereal) * Quagmire of Doom - Concentrates a huge amount of nether energy dealing 865 dmg to any monster Notes: Ghosts cannot attack normally during the day as well as this is a very squishy int based hero. Gravity + Rock = Obsidian Shambler Damage type: Physical Armor: Impervious Skills * Agility Strike * Lure * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Rock Stopper (Passive) - Reduces attacks by 30 dmg * Rocky Flesh (Passive) - Your rocky flesh adds 60 armor and reduces dmg by a further 10% Notes: Str based tanky hero. Gravity + Poison = Vile Creeper Damage type: Physical Armor: Impervious Skills * Agility Strike * Lure * Invis Detection * Deadly Poison - Inject a deadly poison into your enemies dealing 40 dmg/sec * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Disintegrating Poison - Spit poison on an enemy melting away 60 armor and dealing 5 dmg/sec for 33s Notes: Agility based dps hero. Gravity + Lightning = Condensed Energy Damage type: Physical (ranged) Armor: Impervious Skills * Agility Strike * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Lightning Strike - Hits up to three enemies with lightning dealing 136 dmg to each * Purge - Removes all buffs from unit, deals 250 dmg to summoned units and slows movespeed * 4G's - Use the clicking power of your 4th G to deal 444 dmg and stun for 4s Notes: Evenly balanced str/agi ranged dps hero. Gravity + Metal = Slag Keeper Damage type: Physical (Ranged) Armor type: Impervious Skills * Agility Strike * Lure * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Mercury Flow - A large transfusion of mercury, the perfect thing to restore any mechanical unit. Restores 50hp/s for 20s to any mechanical unit. * Metallic Skin - Adds 40 armor and 30% thorns Notes: Tanky thorns hero. Evenly balanced across all 3 stats. Gravity + Nature = Subterranian Ent Damage type: Physical Armor type: Impervious Skills * Agility Strike * Lure * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Growth - Increases a unit's growth healing 5.5hp/s and adding 60 armor and +40% dmg for 300s * Overgrowth - Causes a rampant growth to spurt from the ground grappling onto the target monster and immobilizing him. 40 dmg/s for 5s. Notes: Str and Int based DPS support hero. Gravity + Ice = Living Blizzard Damage type: Claws Armor type: Massive Flying Skills * Agility Strike * Lure * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Ice Storm - Creates an ice storm damaging all enemies in the AoE for 120 dmg/wave, 3 waves. * Chilling Aura (Passive) - Freezes nearby enemies slowing their attack speed by 20% and movespeed by 25% Notes: Poorly balanced support hero. Gravity + Holy = Templar Damage type: Jagged (Ranged) Armor type: Armored Skills * Agility Strike * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Life Bolt - A bolt of life that can heal for 300 or deal 150 to an undead monster * Amplify Magic - Amplified the affects of magic on a monster for the next 4s (makes them ethereal) Notes: Str based hero Gravity + Fire = Solar Flare Damage type: Weak Armor type: Flesh Skills * Lure * Agility Strike * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Fire Breath - Breathes fire on enemies dealing 265 dmg +5 dmg/s * Volcano - Create a volcano right under your enemies dealing massive damage and stunning them with heavy molten rocks Notes: Str based dps hero..? Gravity + Earth = Core Keeper Damage type: Physical Armor type: Massive Skills * Agility Strike * Lure * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Subterranian Strike - Attacks enemies from the ground throwing them up into the air, dealing 280 dmg and stunning them for 1.5s * Quake - Causes a massive earthquake slowing enemies by 75% and dealing 100 dmg/s Notes: Str based tank Gravity + Dragon = Eternal Dragon Damage type: Claws Armor type: Scales Skills * Agility Strike * Lure * Invis Detection * Eternal Life - When killed this monster will come back to life (Reincarnation) * Savage Blow - 16% chance to deal x2.25 dmg * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s Notes: Str based tank Gravity + Air = U.F.O. Damage type: Weak Armor type: Massive Skills * Agility Strike * Invis Detection * Gravify - Force an enemy away damaging for 250 dmg and stunning for 2s * Tornado - Gather nearby wind to release a devastating tornado that tears through everything in your path dealing 305 dmg * Air Dominance - Attacks another flying unit dealing 700 dmg and stunning for 2s * Alien Posse - Teleports in the alien posse from the mothership (Spawns 11) Alien stats * ''12-28 claws dmg average speed, 220 hp, 0 massive armor. Takes aggro away but not good tanks. '' Notes: Ranged agi/int based hero CREDITS: Maduk on USEast/USWest for discovering the combos and making this page!